68 horas
by Pandanoi
Summary: "...vamos a dormir, ya hace 68 horas que estamos despiertos."


A veces le miraba y se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que le gustaba de él. Siendo objetivos la verdad es que no tenía una belleza convencional, si es que se le podía llamar belleza: los ojos grandes, saltones y ojerosos, la nariz corta, la boca pequeña y los labios finos, la mandíbula estrecha los pómulos afilados y las orejas demasiado grandes. Por no decir que era bajo. De carácter no era mucho mejor: arisco, bruto, malhablado, soez, irreverente y frío. En realidad a primera vista no sólo no era gran cosa si no que cualquiera en su sano juicio lo evitaría. Sin embargo, aquellos elementos que por separado parecían mediocres, en conjunto formaban un ser de lo más interesante. Sus facciones armonizaban y creaban un rostro extrañamente atractivo, delicado pero masculino, coronado por aquellas fieras pupilas grises. Su cuerpo, pequeño en tamaño estaba bien formado, era fuerte, ágil y flexible. Incluso bajo su difícil carácter se escondía una ferviente determinación, una abnegación por su causa y un espíritu bondadoso que se preocupaba de los demás.  
Todos los demás le veían como una máquina de matar, un soldado perfecto, una esperanza para sus sueños. Él veía todo eso y más, veía a la persona que era, fuerte y sagaz, y también entregado, a veces inseguro, otras lacónico y meditabundo. Conocía sus expresiones, aquellas que los demás creían que no existían, las pequeñas manías que repetía cuando estaba intranquilo, el significado detrás de cada casi imperceptible cambio en su voz.  
Se preguntaba qué era lo que le gustaba de él porque eran tantas que perdía la cuenta. No le gustaba algo de él, le gustaba todo de él, hasta las cosas que odiaba de él.  
Por ejemplo, ahora le gustaba que estuviese durmiendo sentado en el butacón de su despacho mientras él terminaba de revisar documentos y escribir informes. Apenas dormía, de hecho solía ser el último en acostarse y el primero en levantarse, por eso casi no tenía oportunidad de ver su rostro mientras dormía. No era particularmente gracioso o tierno, su sempiterna expresión de tedio seguía grabada a fuego en su cara, quizá sus cejas más relajadas.  
Pero lo esencial de ese momento es que se sentía lo suficientemente confiado y tranquilo como para dormir ahí, con él.  
Erwin se levantó de la silla, intentando no hacer ruido. Rodeó la mesa y se inclinó sobre Levi para darle un beso, suave.  
El capitán hizo un mohín y entreabrió los ojos.  
\- Erwin... ¿has terminado?  
El comandante se arrodilló delante de él.  
\- No, aún quedan un par de informes - susurró, para no molestarle.  
Levi echó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza contra su cuello, aún somnoliento.  
\- Déjalos para mañana - musitó con voz pastosa - vamos a dormir, ya hace 68 horas que estamos despiertos.  
\- Tú ahora una menos - bromeó Erwin, besando su nuca.  
Levi gruñó, sin moverse del sitio.  
\- ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta la cama? - preguntó Erwin, entre dulce y divertido.  
\- ¡No digas gilipolleces! - protestó, indignado.  
Y aún así no se movió. Estaba demasiado cómodo y relajado escuchando la respiración de Erwin.  
\- Vale... voy a levantarme, y tú caminas conmigo - sugirió el comandante.  
\- Mhhmm...  
Efectivamente, Erwin se incorporó, despacio, levantando a Levi consigo. Tenía que estar reclinado para que el capitán pudiese hacer pie sin perder su cómoda posición agarrado a su cuello. Levi andaba de espaldas,dejándose guiar por Erwin, que le sujetaba de la cintura.  
\- Espero que no nos vea nadie - rió Erwin, saliendo ya al pasillo.  
\- La gente normal lleva horas durmiendo, Erwin - espetó Levi, su voz a penas audible.

Como si quisiera llevar la contraria, por el pasillo se acercaba Mike llevando una pequeña jarra de agua, entrecerró los ojos para discernir mejor aquella figura que se acercaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al reconocerlos al fin, confuso.  
\- Lo puedo explicar - se apuró a decir Erwin al pasar a su lado.  
\- No he preguntado - repuso Mike, sonriendo, aguantando el tipo.  
\- Mike... - alzó la voz Levi, lentamente, por encima del hombro de Erwin - como digas algo a alguien te corto el cuello.  
Erwin le lanzó a su colega una mirada de sorpresa y disculpa, pero Mike se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino, conteniendo una carcajada.  
Aún quedaban varios metros de pasillo y Erwin notaba cada vez más el peso de Levi tirando de sus hombros, incapaz de dar más pasos por su cuenta. Se acuclilló ligeramente para agarrar los muslos de Levi y auparlo sobre sí. Éste cruzó las piernas en torno a la cintura de Erwin casi por inercia.  
Se le ocurrió decir "te lo dije" o algo similar, pero decidió mejor callarse, conociendo el orgullo de su capitán probablemente optase por intentar ir por su propio pie y la verdad es que no quería perder esa oportunidad.  
Al fin llegaron al dormitorio y Erwin depositó a Levi sobre la cama, quien enseguida giró sobre sí mismo para acomodarse sobre el colchón.  
\- Descálzate y quítate la ropa antes de ponerte cómodo - reprendió Erwin, tirando de su propia bota.  
\- Dormiré vestido, me da igual - protestó Levi, ahuecando la almohada.  
\- ¿Y dejar las sábanas sucias de barro y la camisa llena de arrugas?  
Levi guardo silencio un instante y luego, lenta y torpemente, comenzó a desabrochar las correas del uniforme. Erwin se sonrió y tiró de sus botas y calcetines y comenzó a desabrochar las correas de sus piernas, escandalosamente cerca de sus ingles, escandalosamente lento.  
\- Erwin, si sigues haciendo eso no voy a poder dormir.  
\- Perdón, ya termino.  
El comandante tiró de las correas y las dejó en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza mientras Levi se encargaba de desvestirse. Estiró la mano hacia la cómoda y sacó una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones de algodón, dados de sí por el uso. Consiguió vestirse de mala manera y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, aplastando el cachete contra la almohada. Con un ojo seguía a Erwin mientras se desvestía y rebuscaba en su cajón una camiseta.  
\- Eeerwiiiiin...  
\- Voooy. ¡Ah! Aquí está.  
Levi abrió el edredón, instándole a meterse en la cama. Erwin se echó a su lado, sobre su costado para que Levi pudiese acurrucarse en su pecho, cosa que hizo sin pensar, con los brazos cerrados en torno a su propio torso.  
\- Buenas noches - susurró Erwin, besando su oscura cabecita.  
Levi restregó el rostro contra su cuello y en seguida cayó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó de súbito en la madrugada, uno de tantos sueños interrumpidos por alguna pesadilla que no era capaz de recordar. Aún estaba oscuro, y aún tenía sueño así que podría dormir unas horas más. Él casi no dormía, podía pasar el día perfectamente co horas de sueño, pero esta noche se iba a permitir el lujo de dormir hasta que le saliesen llagas.  
Acomodó la manta que se había deslizado hacia un borde de la cama y miró al frente, a Erwin, que respiraba fuerte y profundamente, recortada su silueta por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Levi no necesitaba preguntarse qué era lo que le gustaba de él porque la vergonzosa respuesta era "todo": sus vibrantes ojos azules, sus largas y oscuras pestañas, su nariz larga, los pómulos altos y perfilados, la mandíbula cuadrada y dura, su pelo suave y ridículamente peinado, lo ancho de su espalda, lo largo de sus piernas y lo fuerte de su brazos. No sólo eso, que en el fondo era superficial, estaba atrapado por su carácter duro, engañosamente afable, su aguda inteligencia y estrafalario sentido del humor, la sensación de que siempre tenía el control de la situación, el misterio de su mente y una sutil grieta de inseguridad que él protegía.  
Levi besó sus labios muy suavemente y en seguida notó la reacción de Erwin, que cerró inconscientemente su brazo en torno a su cintura. Levi hundió la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Erwin, con el febril deseo de que nunca llegase el amanecer.


End file.
